Kitten's Story
by sakibest3467
Summary: This is my story or version of Black Butler and don't worry i will try to put in every one in alright and hope you guys like it.If You want to be in the story then message me or pm me.I will try and do my best on this. This is my first story thanks for reading it.


_**Chapter one Kitten's Story**_

* * *

><p>Hello I am Kitten Phantomhive and this is my story.I will tell you how i met my great and awesome bulter that i am talking about THE Sebastian Michaelis an my life from that point on.<p>

*Flash Back Begins when i was 10 years old*

I was walking around the mansion when i heard my parents screaming at each other because this is the first time that i heard them having a argument. I walked up to the door to listen to the conversation. I sit down on the floor while listening to the conversation that was going on.I could hear my mom talking back to my dad which she never does she would support him like all females would do for their husband to keep them happy.I was hearing this "No she will not be doing that is to young for that i didn't do that until i was 16 so let her do what she wants"There was a slap that was loud and a voice was deep that"Yes she will and there is nothing you can do about it woman after all you are just a woman you have no power over ugly old wench woman I am surprise that our daughter turn out to be a beautiful baby girl with your looks maybe perhaps she got it from me."There was another slap but it was much louder."You no grateful... i hope you will die and have Kitten run the family name when you die. At least she is independent and not draging the people she loves down with her."with that the conversation was over because i knew that some how there was a scream.I just looked down and close my eyes because my mother was killed by my own father there was a tear coming down my face an that's when i got up and ran down the hall i was running down the hall i heard a voice running after me like this "KITTEN GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT OR ELSE YOU WILL FACE THE SAME FATE AS YOUR MOTHER".With that i ran faster than i ever did before an i went threw the doors and run out the mansion down the steps and slips through the gates and into the i was out of the mansion and ended up in the deep forest that's when i fell and scraped my i was on the ground crying i heard a voice gentle voice."Are you okay little one?Do you need help?"...I looked up and saw a man that is a tall, handsome with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a coat jeans and nice offered me his and i took a second i was in his arms like he was carrying baby but felt like i was safe,protected, and love in his arms like what i use to think about my man walks out of the forest with me in his arms and going to a nice open the door with one hand while the other one is carrying me and we when inside the house and he close the door and locking it after that he walked the kitchen an put me down on a walked off looking for something while i sat on the counter crying still because of the scrape that was on my knee and was bleeding bad.I was a mess i have cuts when i fell, my hair was a mess,my cheeks were red and my eyes were big and the man he looks around and notice that there was blood on his hand when he put me down on the lick the blood and his eyes smirked a bit and goes to the item that he is looking for an heads back to the i was waiting on him i calm my self down and looks around the kitchen.I looked at the door where that mystery man walked off and see him walking back carrying a first aid an new pair of asked if i had a name and i told him it was "K-kitten... nodded and patted my head then said "Hello Kitten and I am Sebastian you need a butler to take care of yourself if you do then i could be service to you my young mistress.".I just look at him and said" Yes I need a butler... and thank you Sebastian you are very kind i am very grateful for you to help me."Sebastian smiles and asked "Young Mistress do you want to have a Faustian contract with me...".I looked at Sebastian and asked"Faustian contract? what are you talking about...". Sebastian said while looking at me and banding me up"A Faustian contract (better known as Faustian bargain) or a deal with the a link and bargain between a human and a demon whereas the latter offers specific services and fulfills the individual human's wishes in compensation of consuming the said human's soul after the contract is completed." I said"So your a demon..I didn't think it would be real and yes i want to have a faustian contract with looked surprise but kept his face straight and said"Yes but this will hurt a lot since this is a the creating a contract because you had summon me."I said"how did i summon you."He chuckled and said"When your father killed your mother and i am truly sorry for your lost now lets begin."I was a massive pain on my left shoulder blade while i was screaming because of the pain and a contract appeared on Sebastian's left hand which is the symbol looks like a dragon appear and on the shoulder blade that looks like Sebastian's left looks at me and smile then said"Now mistress From this moment on , my body and soul, to the last hair, belong to my mistress .I look back and smile back then said "Yes now and you will obey my orders, never betray leave my side. No matter what! Do i make my self clear Sebastian".Sebastian nods and said"Yes, my lady and I am your knight, after all."With that i nod and yawns then rubs my pick me up and head to his room so we can sleep together since from that day he is my butler and my protector.

*End of Flash Back*

* * *

><p>Let me know on what you think about it... Thanks<br>From:Saki


End file.
